The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel injectors, and, more particularly, to fuel injectors for gasifiers.
A variety of combustion systems employs fuel injectors to inject a fuel into a combustion chamber. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant includes a gasifier with one or more fuel injectors. The fuel injectors supply a fuel, such as an organic feedstock, into the gasifier along with oxygen and steam to generate a syngas. However, existing fuel injectors may not perform well in large gasifiers at high flow rates. For example, at high flow rates, existing fuel injectors may not be able to completely atomize the fuel or provide adequate mixing. Unfortunately, incomplete atomization or inadequate mixing of the fuel may decrease the efficiency of the fuel injector and the gasifier.